


The Last Dragon Warrior

by SoniaL



Category: Practical Magic (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniaL/pseuds/SoniaL
Summary: An original adventure/Romance aimed at adults. About a girl who travels to another world where a villain means to wipe out all magic but his own. Along the way she meets her soul mate and discovers that her own magic has been awakened.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Last Dragon Warrior

THE LAST DRAGON WARRIOR  
Chapter One  
Pulling up outside the small, mid-terraced house, she had shared with her aunt as far back as she could remember. Illianna StClare glanced in her rear view mirror as she applied her car's handbrake. But in so doing she paused as a couple walking down the pavement toward her, captured her attention. To all intents and purposes they were what they appeared to be, a happy couple strolling arm in arm, possibly going through the honeymoon period of their relationship. And yet something about them didn't seem right.  
She wasn't sure what it was exactly but she began to get a growing unease the closer they got. But why, what did she have to fear from two complete strangers. Yes, there was a certain stiffness in them, but that could mean that they had been having a bit of a lovers' tiff. Of course it wasn't out of the question that she could be a little jealous as it had been three years since she had had a boyfriend, and he had ended it because she hadn't been ready to have sex when he had wanted it. Perhaps she was imagining things. Besides it was highly unlikely that they had any real interest in her.  
Dismissing her misgivings she set her mind to what she had been doing. Removing the keys from the ignition she left the car, pressing the fob to lock it as she made her way to the front door. Still, even as she let herself in, she couldn't resist another glance, and was relieved to see that they had stopped two houses down.  
Chuckling at her own foolishness she pushed the door closed behind her with a satisfying click.  
“Is that you dear?” her aunt called from the kitchen at the end of the narrow hallway.  
“Who else…’ whatever else she had been about to say was lost on a curse as she barely stopped herself from tripping over a pair of overstuffed backpacks, ‘are we going somewhere?” she asked instead, glaring at the offending objects.  
“I'll explain over dinner,’ came the response, ‘go wash up while I lay the table.”  
Before she could move towards the stairs a defending crash came from the living room accompanied by a blinding flash that made it impossible to go anywhere. Squeezing her eyes shut she pressed her hands over her ears, afraid that whatever it was had blown her eardrums.  
She wasn't aware that her aunt had joined her in the hall until she felt her hand on her arm, and heard her muffled voice saying, “We have to get out of here.”  
“What, why, who?” opening her eyes to thankfully find her vision only slightly blurry, she glanced from her aunt and through the open door to the once comfy room to see that there was glass everywhere and the sofa was almost unrecognisable.  
"Come,’ there was no mistaking the urgency in Marla’s voice, as snatching up the backpacks she shoved one into her niece's arms, ‘we have to get out of here before they come through the door”.  
Utterly confused and not completely sure she wasn't having a really weird dream Illianna mutely followed as she headed back to the kitchen. Even though it made no sense, there was no way of escape this way as their garden was completely fenced in.  
'I must be dreaming,’ she told herself as she followed her aunt down to the end of the garden. It was the only thing that made any sense, especially when her aunt stopped and started waving her arms about, while chanting in a strange, unrecognisable language. As if to confirm her supposition the air between them and the rose bushes started to shimmer.  
"Here we go,” with that Marla caught her wrist and pulled her forward.  
Not sure what was about to happen Illianna held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as the shimmering air enveloped them.  
The cold hit her like a wall, robbing her of what little breath she had left, her eyes flew open to find that not only was it freezing but it was dark, a complete opposite to the warm and bright garden they had been in moments before, “Yup,’ she decided with a mental nod, ‘I am definitely dreaming.’  
Efficiently closing the portal with a sweep of her arm, Marla looked around with a deepening frown, “This isn't right,’ she muttered, ‘our seasons should be the same.”  
Starting to shiver as she dropped her backpack on the ground she wasn't completely surprised to recognise the crunch of compacting snow. Rummaging through it she could only hope this dream would allow her to find something warm to put over her t-shirt.  
Guessing what she was looking for as her own blouse was proving a flimsy barrier against the cold, Marla sighed apologetically, “I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting this, I only packed our underthings and toiletries, but there is an Inn not far from here if I remember correctly.”  
Giving up on her search with a deflated sigh she hoisted the pack over her shoulder, “Then let's find the Inn before we freeze to death.”  
"Where are we?” she wondered aloud as they set off down a path she couldn't quite make out as a cloud covered moon provided the only light. But it became clear they were not only in a forest and everything from the path and bushes to the trees was covered in a thick layer of snow.  
"Isn't it obvious?’ the older woman returned, ‘we're in Farlarin.”  
" Farlarin!” Illianna choked in disbelief, this was nothing like the fairytale land her aunt had told her stories of when she was a child. In fact she was fairly certain this was a hell that had frozen over.  
They continued on in silence, their teeth chattering and too cold to even think of continuing the conversation. Not that Illianna saw much point in it, this was only a dream after all, and she hoped it was one she would wake up from very soon.  
Catching a glimmer of light through the trees ahead she almost laughed, she was so relieved as it looked like her aunt might be right about the Inn. The promise of warmth urging her on she picked up the pace, leaving her aunt to catch up.  
Minutes later she was passing a large building that smelled like it was a stable and approaching a long two storey building with a welcoming light pouring from its windows. From the sounds of voices and laughter it seemed it was also a popular place.  
Curses erupted from those closest to the door when she opened the door along with demands that she hurry up and close it. Leaving her aunt to do just that she ignored them all as she headed for the fire burning brightly at the far end of the room. She didn't even notice that a sudden silence fell over the Inn's patrons as she passed. Skirting the tables that stood in her path she reached the fire and stretched her hands out to its warmth, only vaguely aware that a large, bearded man sat beside it.  
“Cold are ye girlie?”  
She didn’t respond, hoping he would leave her alone if she ignored him. Still she could almost feel it as his gaze roamed over her body.  
"Not surprised, in that getup y’ll be lucky not to catch yer death.” he continued, undeterred, ‘I can think of a better way ta warm ya up.”  
Glancing to the side just in time to see him reaching for her she darted away. Managing to avoid his large hands she let out a yelp of dismay as she tripped over an unseen obstacle and landed unceremoniously in another man's lap. A warm pair of hands closing over her hips to steady her as she scrambled to regain her feet.  
"I’m so sorry!” she gasped an apology, the heat of embarrassment staining her cheeks. She could hear the other man chuckling but she refused to look at him again, the big man was clearly drunk.  
" No harm done.” the man behind her muttered in a deep, rich voice that rippled through her like warm honey.  
Embarrassment overcoming her desire for the fire's warmth she hurried over to where her aunt talked to a man at the bar. Glancing back toward the fire she realised why she hadn't noticed the other man, not only was he sitting in the shadows but he wore a dark, hooded cloak that made him almost invisible if you didn’t know he was there.  
"Bet ya thought ya luck was in, didn't ya Mut.” the big man's voice followed her to add fresh heat to her cheeks.  
Suddenly feeling a need for the cool night air Ryu ignored the other man's taunt as he pushed to his feet. As brief as it had been the feel of that woman's body against his own lingered to torment him. That he had had plenty of time to appreciate her beauty didn't help either. Tall and slender with curves enough to stir his blood even before she had landed in his lap, she had made him all too aware of how long it had been since he had last lain with a woman.  
He was suddenly very glad of the concealing folds of his cloak, he well knew how visibly her effect on him would be. Skirting the tables he headed for the door but came to an abrupt halt half way there. Unable to resist he had glanced in her direction only to find she was watching him and their gazes clashed. He knew he should look away, he'd learned the hard way that the only woman you could trust was the kind you paid for, but he couldn't have moved if his life depended on it. Though the light wasn't bright enough to make out her eye colour he was held transfixed, he knew he had never seen anything quite so lovely. Her eyes were shadowed by impossibly long lashes, her brows slender arches, she had a slender nose that turned up slightly at the tip and drew his gaze to her lips that were just full enough to make them the perfect shape for kissing. He hadn't been able to tell before but she had long hair that was woven into a braid that she had draped over her shoulder and still managed to fall to her hip, it's glossy strands reflecting the light looked fair but it was hard to say for certain.  
The woman beside her must have said something as she looked toward her, effectively breaking the spell. Swallowing hard against his suddenly dry throat he ducked his head and set his mind to making his escape, suddenly very glad he had already planned to head out in the morning. He wasn't about to risk breaking the vow he had made to himself.  
Doing her best to pierce the shadows cast by the hood of his cloak, Illianna tried to make out his features but it proved impossible. There was simply not enough light.  
"We’re in luck,’ Morna announced, feeling pleased with herself, ‘they have a room for us, and they'll send up some nice, hot food.”  
" Wonderful.” Illianna smiled, managing to hide her disappointment at not being able to see what the cloaked man had looked like.  
‘Well, this is definitely the strangest dream I've ever had.’ She thought to herself as she followed her aunt to the staircase that led up to the next floor. It all seemed so real, he had definitely felt real, brief though it had been; she had felt the strength in his legs and chest, there was no doubt in her mind that he was athletically built. If only she had been able to find out what kind of face went with that delectable body.  
"Here we are,’ Morna unknowingly broke into her thoughts as she opened the first of a long line of doors, ‘we'll have to share but it's only for one night.”  
'One night,’ Illianna thought slightly amused at herself and the situation, it didn't really matter as she was sure that when she awoke she would find herself in her own bed.  
Looking around she was surprised to find it was quite a large room, if sparsely furnished. There was a large bed that could easily accommodate four people, a small table with two chairs stood before a fireplace that kept any chill from the room. There was a dressing table under the only window and a folding screen sectioning off one corner. Curious she moved to peek behind it seeing nothing more than an odd chair with a hole in the seat, she swiftly decided she didn't want to know what it was for, though she had an uneasy feeling she had a good idea.  
"You won't find any of the luxuries we had in the other.” Morna observed, guessing what she had found.  
" Luxuries?” Illianna wondered.  
"Yes dear,” dropping her pack at the foot of the bed, her aunt plonked herself down on the bed and bounced up and down, apparently satisfied with its softness she got up to take a seat at the table before continuing, ‘you won't find any indoor plumbing in a place this far from the capital.”  
'No indoor plumbing,’ Illianna thought, dismayed to realise that she knew exactly what that strange chair was for. She just hoped she would wake up before she was forced to use it.  
"Did you say we're only staying one night?” she asked, deliberately distracting herself from the unpleasant thought.  
" That's the plan, providing I can find you an escort.”  
Now that got her full attention, “Don't you mean us?”  
Morna flushed guiltily, “I wish it could be otherwise but it's imperative I reach the capital as quickly as possible, but don't worry I'll make certain I leave you in the hands of someone trustworthy.”  
"Trustworthy,’ Illanna choked, it didn't matter that she was only dreaming, the thought of her aunt leaving without her filled her with dread, ‘why can't I come with you?”  
“I'm sorry,’ Morna gave a helpless shrug, ‘I wish you could but my magic isn't strong enough to carry both of us.”  
Illanna was sure she hadn't heard right, “You can do magic, like a witch?”  
Morna frowned at that, “I would warn you not to call us witches, those of us who can do magic take offence at the term.”  
"Sorry,’ Illanna apologised, trying to think of a different term for a witch, ‘a mage? “  
" Yes, a mage.”  
Her aunt was a mage, could this dream get any weirder, “So what's the urgency?”  
There was a knock at the door just then and Morna fell silent as the barman entered with a heavily laden tray. Realising her aunt would say no more until he left Illanna moved to lean on the dressing table. She didn't know why this was bothering her so much, doubtless she would wake up soon.  
Absently peering out of the window her attention was caught by a slight movement among the shadows of the tree line. It took her a moment to realise it was a cloaked figure, was it the man from the bar room?  
As if sensing her gaze he turned to look up at her window, and she took a hasty step back, hoping he hadn’t seen her. But at least now she had an idea of what he looked like as the moon was giving off just enough light to illuminate his features. He was handsome, handsome enough for her to almost wish this wasn't a dream, that he would be the one her aunt would ask to be her escort.  
"This will do nicely,’ she heard her aunt saying, ‘thank you.”  
As tempted as she was to take another peek out of the window she resisted. Turning instead as the barman left she joined her aunt at the table. Inhaling the aroma of the pie that had been set in the middle she gave an appreciative sigh, “This does smell nice.”  
"It does.” Morna agreed as she cut out a large slice and gave it to her niece before cutting herself a portion.  
" So?” Illanna prompted around a mouthful of meat and crumbly pastry.  
"I don't know a great deal myself,’ Morna began explaining as they ate, ‘I received a message this morning from an old friend, he said that things here were bad, that we weren't safe, that our kind are being exterminated and that he needed my help.”  
"Our kind,’ Illanna echoed, ‘are you saying that I'm a mage to?”  
Morna was silent for a moment, her warm brown eyes troubled as she took her time to swallow a mouthful of pie, as if choosing her words carefully, “You could be,’ she admitted at last, “your powers, if you have any, would never have shown themselves in the other.”  
“Did my mother have powers?” Illanna asked, though every other time she asked her aunt about her parents she had changed the subject, as if they were a secret she couldn't share, even with her.  
"I honestly don't know,” Morna surprised her by admitting, ‘when we are given a child to raise we are told nothing of the parents.”  
" So we're not really related.” it was a statement rather than a question.  
"No,’ Morna admitted setting aside what was left of her piece of pie, her appetite gone, ‘but that does not mean I don't care about you, I think of you as my own.”  
Realising she was close to tears Illanna reached across the table to squeeze her hand, “I know you do, I've never had reason to doubt it.”  
Picking up one of the two mugs that had also been left on the table, she sniffed its contents dubiously, “Not coffee.”  
"No,’ Morna chuckled at her obvious disappointment, ‘it'll either be ale or mead, if you're lucky I might be able to procure some tea, if we had had more time I might have thought to bring some coffee with us.”  
Taking a sip Illanna shuddered at the bitter brew, she'd always hated beer. Now why couldn't her dream have included a nice hot cup of coffee or at least tea. It was strange, this dream, she couldn't remember ever having tasted anything in a dream before, it was almost as if this was all real, which of course it couldn't be, could it?  
"We should get to bed soon,’ Morna interrupted her thoughts, ‘days here start early.”  
Illianna nodded, all the while thinking how nice it was going to be, to wake up to sunshine and coffee. Was going to sleep what she needed to do to wake up, if so then sleep couldn't come soon enough.  
Though when she climbed into bed sleep was a long time coming as she remembered small things about this fairytale land. There were magical creatures here, not just witches, or rather nages, she corrected her thought's. There were shifters, people who could change themselves into wolves, the Royal family had even been able to turn into dragons, now that would have been a sight worth seeing. There was also a darker side, a side where there was a law against twins, if twins were born then the second born was either given to a childless couple or sent to the other. These children were referred to as the forgotten, was that what she was, one of the forgotten. If this were real then somewhere out there she had a twin.  
Thinking how nice it would have been to have a brother or sister she finally drifted off to sleep. 

Chapter Two

“Wake up, sleepy head.”


End file.
